April Fools Day ! (KiyoHana Oneshot)
by BakaYumu33
Summary: Hanamiya senang April Fools Day. Kali ini Target nya adalah Kiyoshi untuk dibohongi...


_"Aku suka padamu.."_

 _"KIYOSHI SIALAAAANNN..!"_

 _._

.

 **Judul: April Fools Day**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: KiyoHana**

 **Warning:Fluff maksa, aneh, OOC, typo(s),oneshot,sho-ai,dll..**

 **Dibuat dalam jangka waktu 2 jam jadi agak ngebut cuma 1-2 kali. Ini Fanfic Trial doang buat latihan,.. Maafkan saya kalo mengecewakan :"v**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu April. Kalian pasti tau ada apa di tanggal satu April. Hari yang paling disenangi oleh para pembohong dan para _trollers._ Hari yang dimana banyak kebohongan berlangsung.

 _April Fools Day._

Kesempatan langka sekali setahun dimana kita bisa membohongi orang lain, dan jika mereka protes kita tinggal bilang "April Mop!". Biasanya orang yang lupa akan terpedaya oleh kebohongan yang diucapkan, namun beberapa ada juga yang sudah tau, dan sudah mengantisipasi. Ah, tapi biasanya banyak orang yang mudah percaya. Makanya ,meluncurkan kebohongan di hari ini terasa seru, apalagi jika korban pembohongan jadi kesal,marah, sampai malu. Reaksinya jadi dua kali lebih lucu dari biasanya.

Inilah hari yang paling disenangi Hanamiya Makoto, si pemuda berambut hitam yang terkenal dengan julukan _'Bad Boy'._ Setiap tahun saat 1 April , paling tidak ada 1 orang yang terjebak dalam kebohongannya ( tetapi yang Hanamiya troll bisa sampai 5 orang lebih). Senang rasanya dapat mengelabui orang dalam kebohongan-kebohongannya. Ia merasa tertarik melihat reaksi lucu yang pastinya akan terlukis dengan indah di wajah korban pembohongannya, yang pastinya tidak akan pernah terlupakan. Dan untuk _April Fools_ kali ini, target Hanamiya untuk kebohongan nge troll nya adalah..

..Kiyoshi Teppei.

Hanamiya sudah meng sms nya untuk datang ke taman. Ia mengatakan ke Kiyoshi kalau ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang amat penting. Sesuatu yang benar-benar urgent dan tidak bisa dikatakan di lain hari. Si pembohong ulung ini sudah merangkai kalimat sms nya dengan sedemikian rupa sehingga terdengar sungguh-sungguh dan serius. Gaya bahasanya yang biasanya Frontal dan menggunakan kalimat kotor yang berlebihan dan sedikit mengandung unsur tsundere, diubah menjadi lebih lembut seperti lebih seperti ini :

" Kiyoshi...

Temui aku di taman sekarang sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Hal ini penting sekali,dan aku harus mengatakannya sekarang juga.. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya di lain hari..

Maafkan aku kalau aku selalu membuatku kesal dan marah, namun tolong percaya padaku kali ini. Aku serius, Teppei."

 **Pip.**

Terkirim.

Hanamiya duduk di bangku taman seraya menutup ponselnya. Ia menyeringai kecil, puas dengan sms yang telah ia buat, meski ia agak mual saat mengetiknya. Done..

Sekarang yang perlu ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah menunggu. Menunggu si Korban.

Suara teriakan anak-anak kecil bermain dengan riang terdengar ramai dari perosotan dan ayunan di dekat taman. Mereka berceloteh ria dengan satu sama lain seraya memainkan permainan-permainan tersebut. Gadis-gadis remaja berlalu lalang seraya mengobrol-ngobrol dengan temannya, mungkin mengobrol soal cinta. Sesekali ada juga ibu-ibu lewat sambil mendorong kereta bayi nya dengan ini memang adalah taman umum yang biasa dikunjungi orang-orang sekitar, biasa dijadikan tempat bersantai untuk melepas penat.

Hanamiya mengetukan ujung sepatunya ke tanah dengan tidak sabar. Ia mulai bosan. Sudah sepuluh menit, dan Kiyoshi tidak datang juga. Sempat terlintas di benak pemuda berambut hitam ini pikiran bahwa mungkin Kiyoshi sudah mengetahui siasatnya. Jangan-jangan Kiyoshi sengaja tidak datang karena ia sudah tau kalau hari ini _April Fools Day_. Hanamiya merasa sedikit khawatir akan hal ini, takut rencananya gagal. Padahal Kiyoshi adalah cerminan korban yang cocok..

Tapi ia terus coba mengingat betapi jujur dan polosnya si Iron Heart itu. Sudah sampai tingkat Sangat bodoh. Tipe yang seperti ini mudah percaya dan gampang dibohongi.

Ya, pasti datang. Batinnya. Si Bodoh itu pasti datang.

"Hanamiya?"

Sebuah suara memanggil nama Hanamiya. Refleks, yang dipanggil langsung menoleh ke arah asal suara. Dilihatnya sosok figur yang berambut coklat, beralis tebal sepertinya, berbadan tinggi, mengenakan jaket Seirin, serta bermata coklat karamel yang menyiratkan kehangatan...

Kiyoshi.

"Ah, Kiyoshi ! "

Hanamiya bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan langsung menghampiri si pemuda berambut coklat yang ia anggap Bodoh. Ia berdiri di hadapan Kiyoshi yang tengah mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu, dengan tatapan yang pura-pura dituluskan.

"Maaf agak lama, tadi ada latihan mendadak... Tapi karena kamu yang meng sms ku, aku menyelinap diam-diam dari ruang latihan..." Jelas Kiyoshi seraya tersenyum polos. Ia menggaruk pipinya pelan dengan sedikit tersipu. Hanamiya agak terkejut saat mengetahui Kiyoshi membolos latihan hanya untuk SMS nya. Berarti ia sudah mencuri waktu Kiyoshi. Waktu berharganya untuk latihan. Perasaan bersalah sedikit merasuk ke dalam hatinya. Tetapi jebakan tetap jebakan, apapun kondisinya.

"Ngga apa-apa..

Ng..oh iya...Aku cuman mau bilang kalau aku.."

Hembusan napas yang sangat dalam.

"...Aku Suka Padamu ,Kiyoshi.."

"..eh?"

Hening.

Suasana di antara kedua pemuda ini langsung menjadi hening seketika. Hanya ada suara riang anak-anak tertawa yang menjadi backsound keheningan awkward ini. Suara derap langkah para orang yang berlalu lalang juga memenuhi keheningan.

Keduanya terus terdiam untuk beberapa saat, menunggu respon dari satu sama lain. Kiyoshi menatap manik hitam Hanamiya, sementara Hanamiya menatap manik coklat Kiyoshi. Mereka hanya saling menatap. Tidak ada kata-kata satupun.

Hanamiya jadi bete.

Ayolah bego.. Tersipu dan tunjukan kalau kau terjebak..

Batin Hanamiya dengan kesal. Ia benar-benar benci keheningan kikuk yang tercipta karena tingkahnya sendiri. Lidah nya sudah gatal untuk menjulur dan mengatakan kalau ini adalah 'April Mop'.

"..Kh.."

Kiyoshi menghembuskan napas pelan, seraya mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Mata coklat karamel nya tiba-tiba tiba-tiba beralih ke samping, menolak kontak mata dengan Hanamiya. Sebuah rona merah perlahan naik, menghiasi pipinya. Kiyoshi terlihat tersipu..

Hanamiya langsung menyeringai senang. Akhirnya kena juga si bego ini.

"Pfft-Baaaaakka.

Apri-"

Tiba-tiba tangan Kiyoshi beralih menggenggam tangan Hanamiya. Ia mengangkat pergelangan tangan si rambut hitam ke wajahnya, menempelkannya ke pipinya. Jari jemarinya yang lembut menggesek pelan jari jemari Hanamiya. Hanamiya terkesiap, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"E-eh-"

"Panas, ya, Hanamiya? "

Kiyoshi mengeluskan telapak Hanamiya perlahan ke pipinya. Suhu panas pipi si Hati Besi menyelimuti Telapak Hanamiya. Hanamiya, yang tidak mengantisipasi dan tidak mengira hal ini akan terjadi, langsung mencoba melepaskan genggamannya.

"Hei Bego, Apa yang-"

Kiyoshi menunduk sedikit, menghampiri wajah Panik Hanamiya. Jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat.

 **Cup.**

Pipi si rambut hitam itu dikecup pelan.

"HAAAH..?! HEI KIYOSHI, I-INI-"

Suasana langsung ramai. Beberapa orang di sekitar kedua pemuda itu langsung melihat ke arah mereka dengan tatapan sinis-seolah melihat pasangan Gay yang terang-terangan menunjukan kemesraannya. Logikanya, memang Kiyoshi dan Hanamiya terlihat begitu. Hanamiya tidak jadi teriak, takut malah akan menarik perhatian orang-orang.

"Hanamiya, aku kaget sekali saat melihat mu dengan manisnya menyatakan perasaanmu.." Bisik Kiyoshi pelan, masih menempelkan bibir nya di pipi Hanamiya. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, menggigit pelan pipi yang sudah merona dan panas itu, seolah pipi itu adalah sebuah permen untuk diulum. Kiyoshi benar-benar tidak mempedulikan pandangan orang sekitar.

"Bego, sialan, kau lupa hari ini hari apa?! Hei dilihat orang tau!" Bisik Hanamiya geram dengan wajah memerah. Telapak kanannya masih berada di pipi Kiyoshi, di genggam erat, sementara tangan kirinya berusaha mendorong tubuh Kiyoshi yang lebih besar darinya itu. Tidak berhasil.

"Hari ini?"

Mulut Kiyoshi selesai mengulum pipi Hanamiya, dan sekarang mendekati mulut si rambut hitam yang sedikit terbuka. Jantung Hanamiya langsung terlonjak cepat, dan bahunya langsung tegang seketika.

"Hari dimana kamu bertingkah manis di hadapanku?"

 **Chuu.**

Kiyoshi menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hanamiya, sebelum si rambut hitam sempat protes lagi. Untuk beberapa menit, tidak ada kata-kata keluar dari kedua pemuda itu, karena bibir mereka sedang saling membungkam satu sama lain. Tentunya bukan hanya saling bungkam yang terjadi, namun pergulatan lidah juga.

"Mamah, lihat !ada yang ciuman!"

"Wah, ada Gay.."

"Aduh, tahu tempat dong.."

"Kyaaaa Yaoi ?!"

Orang-orang sekitar langsung berbisik satu sama lain, membicarakan dua pemuda yang saling menempelkan bibir dengan pose ambigu ini. Berani-beraninya mereka melakukan Public Display Affection..

Tangan kiri Hanamiya yang tidak dalam kondisi tergenggam mencoba mendorong pipi Kiyoshi untuk menjauh, namun tangan kanan Kiyoshi langsung menggenggamnya, tidak membiarkan ciuman dalam dan panjang mereka terganggu. Tangan yang tertangkap itu langsung meronta-ronta, ingin dilepaskan. Setiap kali ia meronta, gerakan lidah Kiyoshi semakin bertambah dan semakin dalam, memanaskan pipi Hanamiya yang mulai berkeringat.

"Ngghhh-mhhhh!"

Hanamiya mengerang tertahan. Ciuman mendadak ini sudah berlangsung satu menit. Ia butuh oksigen.

 _Fuah._

Kiyoshi menjauhkan bibir nya dari mulut Hanamiya, sepertinya ia juga sudah kehabisan oksigen. Tetesan saliva menetes di sudut bibir Hanamiya, memberikan kesan erotis. Hanamiya menggeram kesal, mengetahui betapa memalukannya ia sekarang.

"Kiyoshi brengsek, kau Memalukan!"

Umpat si rambut hitam. Yang dikatai hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Senyum simpul penuh makna dan tulus.

"Oh ya,..."

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Kiyoshi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hanamiya, ingin membisikkan sesuatu.

"Selamat hari _April Fools_ ~"

Lidahnya menjilat daun telinga Hanamiya dengan pelan..

"..Ma-Ko-To.."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhir, Kiyoshi langsung menjauhkan kepala nya dan badannya dari Hanamiya, menjaga jarak dari si pemuda berambut hitam yang sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat yang menyeramkan.

"Hahaha, korban pertamaku hari ini!"

Ujar Kiyoshi dengan senyum angelic nya. Ia tertawa lepas, seraya bersiap berlari kabur meninggalkan Hanamiya yang sudah sangat merah karena marah dan tersipu, serta merasa dipermainkan. Matanya sudah siap membunuh. Rasanya ia ingin cincang sampai habis si bego sialan brengsek Kiyoshi itu. Tanpa peringatan, Kiyoshi langsung berlari pergi, mencoba kabur dari Hanamiya yang siap menghajarnya. Sebelum pergi, ia melemparkan senyum polosnya dahulu seraya menjulurkan lidah.

"Daaah, Hanamiyaa~~"

"JANGAN KABUR KAU KIYOSHI BRENGSEK, SIALAN ! HOI KEMBALI KESINIII!"

 _ **==END==**_

 **A/N : Apa? Apa? Saya ga tau ini bagus apa ngga semoga menyenangkan ya :D / *tampang bego* (pertama kali ngepost di Fanfiction net :") dapet masalah gangerti doc manager wuahahah :'v  
**

 **Tinggalkan kesan dan pesan kalian disini.. saya minta koreksinya yaaa :D**


End file.
